muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Barrio Sésamo
Sesame Park inserts I was watching come dvd's from the last version of Barrio Sesamo and Ive noticed there where some Sesame Park inserts with Basil and Katie... Is this also done with otheer versions, and is there a place for special metioning?(Pino 20:36, 23 February 2009 (UTC)) Julián or Braulio? Hello, I'm not 100% sure, but I'm almost sure that Julián was called Braulio on the first season with Caponata. I remember myself as a child thinking why he changed his name... :Hola que tal? Can you contact me on my talkpage please? I am also a big Barrio Sesamo fan! ;) (Pino 19:13, 16 January 2009 (UTC)) Picture swap I personally disagree on the picture swap. Even although I am clearly an "Espinetist", completely unfamiliar with the 1996 period of Barrio Sésamo, I think that the period should be represented with a clear image of the new characters (Bluki, Vera, Bubo, Gaspar), so that other Wikipedians are encouraged to add that information. Say we have three pictures: The "first picture" (Don Pimpón, Espinete and Chema), the 1996 picture (Bluki, Vera, Bubo and Gaspar) and the "Panadería" picture (which is the new picture and which has replaced the 1996 picture). Personally, I'd rather remove the first picture and replace with the new picture (The "Panadería"), as the first picture is linked from four other pages (Don Pimpón, Espinete, Chema and Chema actor Juan Sánchez). The 1996 picture could appear on pages on Bluki, Vera, Bubo and/or Gaspar, if someone creates them (I can't, as I'm not familiar with that characters); as for now, it is unlinked. - Skippy Farlstendoiro 09:57, 15 March 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree that there should be a more current picture. I took out the 1996 picture just because it was such poor quality; it really looks terrible. (I should have said that in the edit summary -- sorry that I didn't.) I looked around on the web for a better quality picture, and I couldn't find anything at all! I did find that picture that I swapped it with, which I thought was a nice quality shot of the old characters. Do you know where we could find a better picture of the new characters? -- Danny Toughpigs 14:35, 15 March 2006 (UTC) Other Spanish shows * Once I'm over with Barrio Sésamo, I was thinking of writing articles of other Spanish shows related to it, mainly: ** La Cometa Blanca, which featured sketches from Sesame Street like Ernie and Bert et al. ** Los mundos de Yupi, which replaced Barrio Sésamo with a very similar premise. I would like to ask about pros and cons of writing about these. - Skippy Farlstendoiro 09:05, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :La Cometa Blanca sounds interesting. As for the other one, did it have any connection to Henson or Children's Television Workshop? Which doesn't mean you can't create a page, just that you'd want to use the tag. Both sound intriguing to me. --Andrew, Aleal 12:42, 2 March 2006 (UTC)